1 Word Saranghae
by kiddozwag
Summary: SuLay Fic! Genderswitch. Just Check the story, Author gak bisa buat summary -,-


**1 word, Saranghae**

.

**Kiddozwag**'s Storyline

Zhang Yixing | Kim Joonmyun

Ficlet (810 Words)

SuLay !

**Warning! Abal, Gaje, Typo, Ancur. **

**Shonen-Ai | Genderswitch**

Disclaimer: Story is mine. Yixing dan Junmaho milik emak bapaknya sama SMent.

Note : Seperti biasa, ini real dari otak saya jadi maklum kalo jelek. Jelek jelek gini hasil keringat bau author nih. Jadi berhubung ini FF jelek ancur, dan masih butuh banyak saran serta kritik. Di review ya c: saya menerima semua kritik dan sarannya. /bow/

Happy Reading

Hari ini para dosen salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul, SM Performing Art mengadakan rapat dadakan. Tentu saja membuahkan sunggingan lebar oleh para murid seisi kampus itu. Hitung hitung untuk mengistirahatkan otak maupun fisik mereka barang sebentar. Seisi kampus itu mulai sibuk sendiri, ada yang bergosip, ada yang bagi bagi tanda tangan sampai ada yang tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk buka salon dadakan dikelas.

Berbeda dengan seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang di ikat kuda menjuntai kebelakang itu. Gadis itu tampak sedang berfikir seraya menghadap ke pintu kelas Sastra. Tangannya gemetaran. Bukan karna dia autis atau mempunyai penyakit semacamnnya, tapi ini hanya karena sepucuk surat berwarna soft-pink yang sedang di genggamnya pelan. Ntah sudah keberapa kalinya Yeoja manis itu tampak berjalan jalan di koridor itu dan sesekali berhenti di depan kelas Sastra itu tadi dan memasang wajah berfikir.

_'Oh ayolah Yixing, apa susahnya memberikan surat ini pada Joonmyun, dan kau bisa lari setelah memberikannya.' _

Dia mulai mengacungkan tangannya ke udara pertanda dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia memasang wajah yakin-nya dengan semangat. Tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang melintasi koridor itu menatapnya aneh. And well, wajahnya kembali suram. Nyalinya yang sudah ia kumpulkan setengah jam terakhir ini runtuh sia sia. Matanya menangkap Joonmyun. Laki laki yang sedari tadi ditunggunya berjalan keluar dari kelas itu dan langsung bertatapan dengannya.

'Aissh, eotteokhe? apa yang harus kulakukan?' Gadis itu tampak panik di tambah lagi Joonmyun mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan tapi pasti /?.

Joonmyun mulai memasang senyum _angelic_nya ke arah Yixing. Dan mau tak mau kelambatan otak gadis itu mulai mendominasi pada tubuhnya, dan Well. Gadis yang sedang _salting_ itu hanya berbalik dan mulai berjalan cepat. Kegugupan mulai memuncak pada dirinya. Dia berjalan cepat sampai sampai tidak menyadari sepasang kaki mengikutinya sedari tadi.

Gadis itu mulai berhenti di depan Loker merah dengan label 'Kim Joonmyun'. Dan dengan cepat ia memasukkan surat yang gagal dia berikan secara langsung kepada pemilik loker itu. Menurutnya lebih baik dia memberikannya sebagai _secret admirer_ daripada tidak ia berikan sama sekali. Mengingat perjuangannya membuat surat itu sampai menghabiskan satu buku catatannya dan hanya menghasilkan satu lembar kertas berisi kata kata cinta dari otak dangkalnya. Bersyukur dengan otak dangkalnya yang tiba tiba bekerja di saat saat genting seperti itu.

"Sudah selesai dengan lokerku, Nona?" seseorang dengan suara berat berbisik di telinga Yixing dan membuyarkan lamunan yixing tentang perjuangannya membuat surat. Suara yang sangat ia kenal pemiliknya. Suara yang mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri saat ini. Suara yang sangat pelan namun efeknya luar biasa untuk gadis itu.

Bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri. Dia mulai berbalik dengan wajah paniknya. Dan siapa sangka, wajah Joonmyun –si pelaku pembisikan- berada tepat dihadapannya saat ia berbalik? Bibir mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Mata Yixing membulat sempurna dan semburat merah mulai merona di pipinya. Tidak mau terlalu menikmati bibir namja itu, dia langsung menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur dengan loker yang masih terbuka itu.

"Kyahh! Appo... hiks." Yixing mengaduh sakit seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

"Selain mesum kau ceroboh juga ya." Joonmyun berkata perlahan seraya menyeringai. Ia mulai menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Ya! aku tidak pervert tau"

"Lalu tadi apa, manis?"

Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi Yixing. Mengingat ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya, Yah walaupun tidak di sengaja tapi tetap saja dia beruntung. Berciuman dengan namja yang di cintainya.

"Akh." kepalanya kembali nyut nyutan. Joonmyun dengan santainya menekan bagian yang terkena benturan tadi. Dan dia hanya memasang wajah innocent andalannya.

"Ups, Sorry. Aku tidak tau sesakit itu. Sini kusembuhkan" tanpa aba aba Joonmyun mengecup pelan kepala Yixing. Mata yeoja itu melebar, hawa panas mulai terasa di wajahnya. Darah mulai berdesir mengalir ke pipinya yang sudah ia yakini berwarna merah tidak kalah dengan loker Joonmyun.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan chagi?"

Yixing mendelik mendengar nama panggilan dari Joonmyun, -Chagi- bukankah itu panggilan orang untuk kekasihhnya? "Mwo sejak kapan aku berpacaran denganmu."

"Sejak kau menciumku chagi."

"Bagaimana bisa hanya karna ciuman yang tidak disengaja itu kita berpacaran?"

"Jadi orang berpacaran karna apa?"

"Ya, karna mereka saling mengungkap cinta satu sama lain."

"Jadi kau mau mendengarku mengatakan _saranghae_ padamu?"

"Anniyo."

"mengakulah chagi"

Yixing mengeleng menutupi rona wajahnya, "Anni."

"Saranghae" Joonmyun berkata pelan di kuping Gadis itu.

"…"

"Saranghae"

"…"

Joonmyun mulai kesal, menyadari Yixing masih tidak menjawabnya. "Yak, kalau kau tidak menjawab kutarik kata kataku barusan loh."

"Andwee. Nado nado." Pekik Yixing cepat. Masa bodoh dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Joonmyun tertawa melihat tingkah gadis yang di sukainya dari dulu.

"baiklah, kuulangi. Saranghae"

"..."

Joonmyun mendesah kesal. "Kenapa lagi chagi?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau melakukan ini bukan untuk bermain main."

"Mwoya? Jadi apakah aku terlihat sedang bermain main?"

Yixing menatap mata Joonmyun dalam. "Ne. Tapi setelah melihat matamu aku percaya kau tidak sedang main main. Baiklah, Saranghae Kim Joonmyun!"

"Nado chagiya. Poppo." Kata Joonmyun pelan seraya menyeringai. Yixing mengecup pelan pipi Joonmyun dengan wajah memerah.

Joonmyun membuka matanya kesal dan mulai menunjuk bibirnya. "Disini chagi"

"Mesum!"

END

.

.

.

Gantung ga? Rencananya mau buat sequelnya chaptered. Biar Ini ff Jadi Prolog aje, gimana?

Ada yang mau? *gak ada -_-

Ah lupakan, Reviewnya di tunggu ya c:


End file.
